44 Days
by Aridomiki Kiwazayu Ai Ru
Summary: yuuuhuu! udah pengen semi final! :D Chap 4 Up-date X3 yuk mari baca...:D terinpirasi dari kisah Junko Furuta Died Story..
1. Awal

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto**

**Rating: M buat crime bukan lemon, ada sih entar lemonnya.**

**Genre: Crime, Hororr  
**

**Warning: TYPO, abal, AU, OOC, Crime, Dll.**

**Chara Main: Naruto, Naruko, Kyuubi dlll... cz'a masih dirahasiakan...XD**

**Sumarry: Naruto menemukan sebuah buku bersampul hitam, iapun membacanya dan setelah ia selesai membaca iapun menjadi gila.**

* * *

Terik matahari sangat menyengat kulit. Semua orang berkeluh kesah atas panasnya matahari. Tapi, tidak untuk pemuda pirang yang sedang mencari seseorang didalam rumah yang sangat besar.

"Temeee…?" serunya sambil memasuki ruangan tersebut. Ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh rak-rak buku yang menjulang tinggi. Iapun melangkah dan dilihatnya tidak ada orang yang dicarinya. Uzumaki Naruto, nama pemuda manis itu. ia menghela napas sejenak. 'Kemana sih Sasuke?' batinnya menggerutu.

Iapun berbalik dan keluar dari ruangan itu. ia terus berjalan lurus, matanya menerawang disetiap sudut lorong itu. langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat pintu berwarna hitam yang sedang tertutup. Narutopun membuka pintu itu. dilihatnya, ruangan itu tertata rapih tapi, ruangan itu sunyi, senyap dan kosong. Tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya yang berada diruangan itu.

'TAP…TAP…TAP

Naruto memasuki ruangan itu lebih dalam. "Sasuke, Kau dimana?" teriaknya tapi, tak ada suara yang menyahutnya.

Naruto membuka salah satu pintu yang ada diruangan itu. Kamar mandi itu… juga kosong. Iapun menutup kembali pintu itu. Narutopun berjalan menuju pintu yang dekat kasur.

'Duk

Tiba-tiba saja kakinya menendang sebuah buku yang setebal 0,7 centimeter. Lantas iapun mengambil buku bersampul hitam pekat itu. dilihatnya ada tulisan berwarna emas.

"44 Days?" tanyanya setelah melihat judul buku itu. ia ingin membukanya tapi, ia urungkan niatnya karena ia harus mencari Sasuke. Iapun menaruh buku itu dimeja besar yang hanya ada satu kursi. Iapun meninggalkan meja itu.

'Sreeek

Entah, angin atau apa, buku itu terbuka sukses membuat langkah Naruto terhenti. Naruto menoleh dan melihat buku itu terbuka, ia agak sedikit merasa bulu kuduknya meremang. Tadinya, Naruto ingin langsung pergi tapi entah kenapa… kakinya malah menuju buku itu.

Naruto mau tak mau menghampiri buku itu. dilihatnya buku itu menampilkan halaman yang pertama. Narutopun duduk dikursi itu. Naruto terlihat ragu untuk membacanya.

"Apakah aku harus membacanya?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Beberapa menit iapun memutuskan untuk membacanya. Ia membaca paragraf yang pertama.

'**Pada bulan November 1988**

Pain (18 tahun), Nagato (17 tahun), Hidan (umur 16), dan Kakuzu (umur 17) dari Tokyo menculik dan menyekap Naruko, siswi kelas 2 SMU dari Konoha selama 44 hari. Mereka menjadikan dia tahanan dirumah yang dimiliki orang tua Pain.'

'DEG

Naruto setelah membaca paragraph itu menjadi ragu namun, ia juga penasaran…

Naruto menggit bibir bawahnya. Entah, mengapa ia merasa bingung untuk membacanya atau tidak. Ia terlalu takut tentang berbau hororr.

Hatinya terus memaksanya untuk membacanya. Namun, disisi lain hatinya juga ada yang tidak memperbolehkan untuk membacanya. Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya iaputuskan untuk membacanya walaupun itu agak berbau horror.

'Untuk menghindari pengejaran polisi, Pain memaksa Naruko untuk menelepon orangtuanya dan menyuruhnya mengatakan kalau dia kabur dari rumah dengan teman-temannya, dan tidak berada dalam bahaya.

Pain membuat Naruko berpose sebagai pacar dari salah satu cowok–cowok itu ketika orangtua Pain, pemilik rumah sedang ada dirumah tersebut.

Kalau mereka sudah yakin orang tua Pain tidak akan telepon polisi, mereka pun menyudahi sandiwara tersebut. Naruko mencoba kabur berkali–kali, memohon pada orang tua Pain untuk menyelamatkan dia, tapi mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa meskipun mereka tau kalau selama ini Naruko disiksa, karena mereka takut kalau Pain akan menyiksa mereka. Pain saat itu adalah pemimpin Akatsuki kelas rendah dan telah mengencam siapapun yang ikut campur akan dibunuh.'

'Wussshhh…

Angin berhembus dengan kencang kearah Naruto. Posisi kepala Naruto yang menunduk untuk membaca buku, langsung mendongak.

'DEG

Matanya melebar ketika merasa dia bukan lagi ada dikamar Sasuke. Ruangan ini bercat putih namun, tak ada barang atau apapun. Sunyi, kosong dan senyap.

"Dimana aku?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Ia yakin ia tadi ada dikamar Sasuke tapi, tapi, mengapa kamar Sasuke berubah?.

'Cklek

Tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Menampilkan seseorang berambut orange dan berwajah yang dipenuhi oleh piercing sedang menyeret sesuatu.

Mata Naruto melebar ketika melihat apa yang sedang diseret oleh pria itu. seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang sedang menangis dan berteriak-teriak kesakitan karena dijambak oleh pria itu.

Naruto langsung bangkit dan berlari untuk menolong perempuan itu tapi-

'BRAK

Naruto terpental sekitar setengah meter. Ia merasa tadi ada tembok penghalang transparan yang tidak memperbolehkannya untuk mendekati orang-orang itu (seperti kai). Naruto meringis kesakitan namun ia tidak peduli. Ia mencobanya sekali lagi tapi, hasilnya sama.

"Hei, LEPASKAN GADIS ITU!" teriaknya tapi, tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya. Naruto menutup mulutnya, ia shock.

'Kemana suaraku?' tanyanya dalam hati. "Hei, lepaskan gadis itu!" ia mencoba lagi namun, tidak ada suara. Naruto murka, ia menggedor-gedor tembok transparan itu.

'BRAK… BRAK… BRAK

Tembok transparan itu tidak retak atau pecah. Ia terus mendobrak, menggedor, dan berteriak-teriak. Naruto menyerah, ia terduduk lemas karena banyak mengeluarkan suara dan tenaga. Matanya melihat gadis berambut kuning yang sama dengan dirinya yang sedang menangis berteriak-teriak untuk minta dilepaskan.

"Aaarrrgh! LEPASKAN AKU!" teriaknya memilukan telinga Naruto. Naruto menatap kasihan gadis itu tapi, apa daya ia ingin menolong tapi tidak diperbolehkan. Namun, ia menyadari kalau orang-orang itu seperti tidak melihat dia. Adegan yang ia lihat ini seperti film yang sedang berputar.

'PLAK

Mata Naruto melebar meliat gadis itu ditampar hingga mengeluarkan darah dari sudut bibirnya.

"Tolong… Tolong…!" ucap Naruto sia-sia karena tidak ada suara yang keluar.

'Cklek

Pintu itu terbuka menampilkan tiga pria yang sedang menyeringai.

"Ck, Pain apa yang kau lakukan hingga bibirnya yang sexy ini terluka?" tanya seorang pria berambut perak yang disisir kebelakang sambil memegangi bibir wanita itu.

sekian kalinya mata Naruto melebar. Pain? Ia masih ingat nama itu tertuliskan dibuku itu. dengan segera ia menghampiri buku itu dan membacanya lagi dari awal. Ya! Nama itu tertuliskan dibuku itu. dan jangan-jangan… apakah wanita itu bernama Naruko ?, pikirnya.

Narutopun melihat lagi orang-orang itu yang sedang berbicara dengan gadis itu.

"Sekarang kau sudah ada ditangan kami…" ucap pria bernama, Pain.

"Kenapa.. hiks… aku diculik?" tanya sang gadis yang Naruto ketahui sebagai, Naruko.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu! Cepat hubungi orang tuamu dan bilang kalau kau kabur dari rumah dengan teman-temanmu dan kau sedang kedalam baik-baik saja!" perintah Pain sambil melemparkan ponsel kepada gadis itu.

"Aku tidak mau!" elak Naruko meninggikan suaranya.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau… Hidan, datang kerumahnya dan bunuh orang tuanya!" pria berambut perak yang disisir kebelakang menyeringai dan mengangguk. Naruko melebarkan matanya.

"Jangan! Ba-baiklah… hiks… aku a-akan me-menghubungi… hiks.. orang tua ku…" ucap Naruko sambil menghubungi Orang tuanya.

"Bagus! Dan kalau orang tuaku ada disini kau harus menjadi kekasih ku, mengerti!" kata Pain dengan datar.

"Ha-ha'I"

"Pain, apa kau yakin orang tuamu tidak akan telepon polisi jika mengetahui ini semua?" tanya pria berambut merah.

"Ya, Gaara kau tahukan orang tuaku takut dengan ku." Gaara hanya mengangguk, paham.

"Baiklah, ayo pergi!" seru pria bercadar sambil melangkah keluar.

"Tunggu dulu, Kakuzu! Aku ingin berbicara dengan gadis ini." Ucap Hidan. Kakuzu menghiraukannya dan langsung melenggang pergi.

"Baby, kau harus disini dulu ya. Jangan kemana-mana oke?!" ucapnya menggoda sambil mengecup bibir ranum Naruko. Naruko dengan tidak sudinya dicium oleh lelaki keparat itu, iapun mengelap bibirnya dengan kasar.

"Ck, kau…" geram hidan. "Sudahlah Hidan, ayo pergi!" ucap Nagato sambil memutar kedua bola matanya, bosan.

Merekapun meninggalkan Naruko dan mengunci pintu itu. Naruto, mengusap keringat dikeningnya. Ia ingin menolong gadis itu tapi, ia tidak bisa. Ck! Karena ada penghalang sialan ini.

"Na-naruko… maafkan aku …" lirihnya tanpa suara. Ia menyesal telah membaca buku keparat itu. 'Sasuke… kau dimana? Tolong aku…' batinnya miris.

"Naruto…"

Mata Naruto terbelalak ketika ada yang memanggilnya. Naruto langsung menoleh dan mendapati seseorang yang sedang duduk dimeja sambil memegang buku itu.

Siapa kau?"

'DEG

Akhirnya suara Naruto keluar. Naruto sangat gembira, lansung saja ia mencoba memanggil Naruko. "Narukoo… aku akan menyelamatkamu!" teriaknya.

"Cih! Percuma saja kau memanggil gadis itu. ia tidak akan mendengarkanmu dan melihatmu." Ucap seseorang yang sedang duduk dimeja sukses membuat Naruto berhenti berteriak-teriak.

"Oh ya, Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto ketika mengingat ada seseorang disitu.

"Aku –orang itu menunjuk dirinya-, aku adalah malaikat kematian gadis itu dan aku jadi panduan untuk mu." Jawabnya.

"Ma-malaikat kematian?" beo Naruto ketika mendengar 'Malaikat kematian'.

"Iya, kenapa?"

"B-berarti gadis itu akan mati?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk Naruko yang sedang nangis tersedu-sedu.

"Hn, Gadis itu akan mati 44 hari lagi." Jawab sang malaikat bermata merah namun, mata kirinya terlihat berapi berwarna merah (seperti BRS).

"44 hari lagi? Kenapa kau datangnya sekarang?" tanya Naruto heran. Biasanya kalo malaikat akan datang pada saat orang itu akan mencapai ajalnya, tapi, kenapa sekarang?, pikirnya

"Ck, bocah aku sudah bilang kalau aku jadi panduanmu!" sang malaikat memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Panduan untuk apa?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Panduan untuk menjelaskan cerita yang ada dibuku ini dan menjelaskan kenapa kau ada disini dan bukan dikamar Sasuke." Jelas sang malaikat.

"Ha-ah, iya, kenapa aku bisa ada disini? Dan nama mu siapa?" Naruto menunjuk malaikat itu. dan melihatnya dari ujung hingga kebawah. Malaikat itu memakai baju hitam dan berambut merah panjang.

"Buku ini –malaikat itu mengangkat buku itu dengan jari telunjuk dan jempol- ingin menunjukan sesuatu padamu. Namaku Kurama panggil saja aku Kyuubi." Katanya. Malaikat bernama Kyuubi itu mengeluarkan sayap berwarna hitam. Ia kepak-kepak 'kan sayapnya dan terbang kearah Naruto.

"Menunjukan apa?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat Kyuubi yang sedang terbang kearahnya. Sedikit terkejut melihat Kyuubi punya sayap.

"Buku ini ingin kau mengetahui isinya dan cerita yang ada didalam buku ini memang kenyataan. Dan saat ini kau sedang ada ditahun 1988 bkannya kau sedang ada di 2012 bukan?" Naruto mengangguk, dan sedikit paham.

"Apakah aku masuk dimensi lain?" Naruto menatap buku itu.

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu." Kata Kyuubi seraya memegang dagunya ala dektektif. Naruto yang merasa sepi langsung menoleh kearah Naruko. Disitu tidak ada Naruko.

"Kemana Naruko?" tanyanya pada Kyuubi. Kyuubi yang ditanya langsung menyerahkan buku itu kepada Naruto.

"Kau harus membaca lanjutan ceritanya." Jawab Kyuubi sambil memegang tembok yang transparan itu. Penghalang itu mengeluarkan listrik.

"..."

"kenapa aku tidak bisa mendekat?" tanya Naruto mengingat tidak bisa mendekat.

"Batasmu hanya disini. Kau tidak boleh mendekati mereka." Jelas Kyuubi. Naruto hanya mengangguk alau ia belum sepenuhnya mengerti.

'Srek

Narutopun membuka halaman yang kedua...

'**Hari 1 (22 November 1988)**

Setelah penculikan itu. Naruko diperkosa hingga 400 kali. Naruko tidak dikasih makan atau minum, ia kelaparan dan kurang gizi. Naruko memohon pada pain untuk dikasih makanan. Dengan sadisnya Pain memberi kecoa dan minuman dari air seni. Dengan terpaksa Naruko memakan itu. Naruko sempat muntah saat mulutnya merasakan bau aneh dari kecoa itu. Pain langsung menendang perut Naruko dan memaksanya untuk tidak memuntahkan kecoa itu. Naruko meminum air seni itu dan langsung pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

Naruko dipaksa masturbasi. Naruko tidak mematuhi perintah Hidan dan Hidan langsung menendang alat kelamin Naruko hingga membuat Naruko menjerit kesakitan. Naruko mau tak mau harus melakukannya.

tidak hanya itu saja penyiksaan Naruko. Naruko pernah dipaksa untuk untuk striptease didepan banyak orang. Dan paha Naruko dibakar dengan korek api. Dan terlebih parahnya lagi Naruko harus menjerit kesakitan saat benda kecil sampai benda yang tidak bisa dibayangkan masuk kedalam lubang dubur dan lubang vaginanya.'

Naruto menatap horror halaman itu. sementara, Kyuubi hanya memandang biasa.

"A-apa kah s-selanjutnya dia akan di-di siksa seperti cerita dibuku ini?" tanyanya sambil menatap Kyuubi dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Hn… baiklah pertunjukan akan dimulai!" ucap Kyuubi sambil melihat pintu. Narutopun mengikuti arah mata Kyuubi.

** TBC**

* * *

hohoho ini fic first ku di pairing Naruto and Naruko... gomen kalau jeyekkk and pendek TOT.

disini mungkin ada sedikit lemon kali yah... tapi disini rated M karena crime no lemon.

sampai bertemu lagi diminggu depan... ^^/

Kalo boleh aku minta riviews yang sebanyak"nya yah... *_*

**RnR pliieessee!**


	2. Penyiksaan

Naruto menatap horror halaman itu. sementara, Kyuubi hanya memandang biasa.

"A-apa kah s-selanjutnya dia akan di-di siksa seperti cerita dibuku ini?" tanyanya sambil menatap Kyuubi dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Hn… baiklah pertunjukan akan dimulai!" ucap Kyuubi sambil melihat pintu. Naruto juga mengikuti arah mata Kyuubi.

'CKLEK

* * *

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto**

**Rating: M buat crime bukan lemon, ada sih entar lemonnya.**

**Genre: Crime, Hororr**

**Warning: TYPO, abal, AU, OOC, Crime, Dll.**

**Chara Main: Naruto, Naruko, Kyuubi dlll... cz'a masih dirahasiakan...XD**

** Chapter 2 : penyiksaan**

* * *

'CKLEK

Empat pria itu 'lagi' masuk dengan seringaian terukir diwajahnya. Seringaian mereka bertambah lebar ketika mendapati Naruko yang sedang terduduk lemas. Merekapun menghampiri Naruko.

"Baby, kami datang…" desah Hidan sambil membelai rambut Naruko. Takut, itulah yang dirasakan oleh Naruko sekarang. Wajahnya sangat pucat, matanya terlihat sayu.

"Guys, bagaimana permainannya dimulai sekarang saja?" tanya Hidan pada ketiga temannya menghiraukan tatapan bingung Naruko.

"Baiklah…" ucap salah satu dari mereka. mereka. Gaara menghampiri Naruko dan merobek baju seragamnya. Nafsu gairah yang keluarlah saat melihat payudara besar Naruko yang sedang terbungkus bra.

Dengan semangatnya Hidan menarik paksa bra berwarna orange itu menyebabkan tali bra itu putus. Semakin bertambah saja birahi mereka melihat payudara Naruko yang besar dan tak lupa sebuah benjolan berwarna merah muda.

"Ma-mau apa kalian?!" tanya Naruko ketakutan sembari menutupi kedua payudaranya dengan tangan. Sementara Naruto yang melihat itu menggeram kesal.

"Kyuubi-san, biarkan aku menolongnya…" lirih Naruto. Ia… tidak kuat melihat seorang wanita diperlakukan seperti itu. ia frustasi berat dengan takdirnya.

"Aku tidak bisa membantumu." Jawab Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi-san kumohon…"

"Kau itu bocah nakal ya?! Sudah ku bilang tidak bisa ya tidak bisa!"bentak Kyuubi. Bocah blonde itu mengepalkan tangannya. Kita lihat apa yang terjadi dengan Naruko.

"Naru-chan~ kau manis sekali…" ucap Hidan sambil menjilat bibir Naruko.

'PLAK

Sebuah tamparan mendarat dengan manis dipipi Hidan. Murka, itulah yang tepat untuk menggambarkan ekspresi Hidan.

"Cih, aku tak sudi dijilat oleh lelaki KEPARAT sepertimu!" seru Naruko sambil memandang sengit ke Hidan.

'Buagh

"Akh!"

Hidan sangat murka. Dipukulnya wajah manis Naruko membuat lebam dipipinya.

"Cih, kau wanita JALANG yang sok' jual mahal!" kata Hidan. Sementara yang lain hanya memandang biasa adegan HidanNaru

"Guys, aku tidak mau membuang waktu…" ucap pria bercadar sambil memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Baiklah, ayo mulai!" ucap sang ketua Akatsuki. Mereka berempat saling menyeringai.

"Ka-kalian ma-mau a-apa?" tanya Naruko sambil mundur. Ia terus mundur hingga tembok memberhentikan gerakannya. Tubuhnya begetar.

"Kami? Kami ingin… bermain dengan mu…" ucap Pain sambil menyeringai. Keempat pria itu menggerubungi Naruko.

"AAAAAA!" dan detik itu juga keluarlah teriakan memilukan dari Naruko ketika merasakan dibagian bawahnya tertusuk oleh sesuatu benda.

(Author: gomeen aku gak mau ada lemon, lagi pula I HATE LEMON. Hehe *dibakar readers*)

Saat ini ruangan begitu sunyi dikarenakan keempat pria itu sudah pergi. Bau anyir menyengat dimana-mana dikarenakan lantai ini dipenuhi oleh darah yang menggenang. Ya! Darah itu diakibat perbuatan busuk dari keempat pria itu terhadap Naruko.

Naruto sudah terduduk lemas setelah melihat adegan itu. Kyuubi? Jangan ditanya dia masih berdiri angkuh. sepertinya ia cukup menikmati.

Naruto menatap nanar pada Naruko yang sedang pingsan dilantai. Setelah kejadian yang mengerikan tadi, tubuh Naruko dipenuhi oleh luka termasuk bagian alat vitalnya. Wajahnya dipenuhi oleh sayatan dan mengeluarkan darah. Matanya bengkak karena terus menangis. Badannya membiru sehabis dipukuli oleh keempat pria itu. bagian bawahnya sangat mengerikan, lubang vagina itu robek dikarenakan besi yang dimasukan oleh Pain. sebenarnya,bukan hanya itu saja benda yang dimasukan oleh pain tapi, benda yang berbau mesiu juga dimasukan dan diledakan (petasan). Lubang duburnyapun juga robek dan terus mengeluarkan darah.

**Flashback On**

"Hmm, Naruko bagaimana jika petasan ini diledakan diduburmu?" tanya Pain sembari memegangi sebuah petasan yang berbentuk lonjong. Naruko melihat petasan yang ada digenggaman Pain langsung panik.

"Ja-jangan… ku-kumohon jangan…" ucap Naruko ketakutan. Wajah pain terpasangseringaian iblis.

"Fufufu… maaf Naruko! Kami hanya ingin bermain petasan. Hidan! Pegang tangannyadan Gaara pegang kakinya!" titah Pain pada antek-anteknya.

Hidan dan Gaara menuruti perintah Pain. Hidan memegangi kedua tangan Naruko sambil tertawa nista. Sedangkan Gaara , dia memegangi kedua kaki Naruko.

"Argghh! Kumohon jangan!" teriak Naruko histeris. "Berbalik!" perintah Pain lagi. Hidan dan Gaarapun membalikan tubuh Naruko.

Pain, tanpa berpikir panjang diapun langsung memasukan petasan itu dengan secara paksa. "SAKIIIITT! HENTIKANN, KUMOHON HENTIKAN!" teriak Naruko sambil berontak. Matanya terpejam erat.

"Hahaha… sabar sayang, hampir selesai kok'" ucap Hidan sambil mengelus-elus kepala Naruko. Naruko terus berteriak-teriak tanpa henti. Air mata turun dengan deras.

"Hmm, selesai! Kakuzu ambil pematik!" perintah Pain pada Kakuzu yang sedang menonton adegan itu.

"Hn…" sahutnya malas. Iapun mengambil pematik yang berada didekat meja kecil. "Nih," katanya sambil melempar pematik itu. Pain pun menangkapnya.

"Naruko, bersiap-siaplah!" ujar Pain sambil menyalakan pematik itu.

"Hiks… kumohon jangan… hiks … kumohon…" ucap Naruko. Pain langsung mendekatkan api itu pada sumbu yang ada dipetasan.

"Guys, menjauh!" yang lain pun langsung menjauh dari Naruko.

Naruko memejamkan matanyan untuk menunggu apa yang terjadi.

1

2

3

'JDUAAAR

"AAAAAAAA!" Petasan itupun meledak dengan keras membuat lubang dubur Naruko hancur dan robek. Darah mengucur dari lubang. Mungkin kalian akan jijik ketika melihatnya. Naruko sudah pingsan tak sadrkan diri. Rasa sakit itu ingin membunuh Naruko tapi sayang ajal Naruko belum dekat.

"Khukhukhu…" ketawa pria jalang itu.

Flashback Off

"Argghhh! Kenapa? kenapa ini bisa terjadi!" teriak Naruto frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambut piirangnya.

Kyuubi memandang Naruto dengan tatapan iba. Khawatir, ya! Kyuubi cukup khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto. Sebenarnya, dia juga tidak mau melakukan tugas ini. Tapi, yah~ kalau ia tidak melakukan tugas ini maka akan berakibat fatal pada dirinya.

"Naruto, aku harus pergi." Ucap Kyuubi sambil berjongkok dihadapan Naruto. Naruto memandang wajah Kyuubi, tapi, kenapa dia tidak bisa melihat wajah Kyuubi?

"Ke-kenapa aku tidak bisa melihat wajahmu?" Tanya Naruto tergagap.

"Bodoh! Aku malaikat jadi kau tidak boleh melihat !" ucap Kyuubi sarkastis.

"Oh ya! Aku baru sadar kalau namamu dan nama Kakakku sama. Apakah kau… kakakku?" Naruto mengangkat tangannya dan memegang wajah Kyuubi. Namun, ditepis oleh Kyuubi.

"Aku bukan kakakmu!" ucap Kyuubi datar.

"Uhmm gitu yah… yasudah, silahkan pergi" ucap Naruto sembari menghela napas dan menutup matanya.' Kakak…'

"Hn." Ucap Kyuubi singkat.

'Tik

Malaikat itu menjetikan jarinya. Tiba-tiba saja api hitam membakar tubuhnya dari bawah. Api itu terus melahap tubuh Kyuubi hingga, menghilang.

.

.

"Aku tidak bisa!" bentak pria berambut merah.

"Kau bisa…" balas seseorang dengan tenang.

"Cih, kenapa sih harus aku? Apakah kau mau membuat aku jadi gila hah? " rahang pria itu mengeras.

"Tidak…" jawab orang itu dengan tenang. Orang itu sedang duduk santai sambil membaca buku. "Kau tahu? Ini adalah takdirmu dan ini juga hukumanmu…" lanjut orang itu.

Pria berambut merah itu menggeram kesal." Aku tahu ini adalah hukumanku! Tapi, apa tidak bisa diganti hah? lagi pula aku tidak mau 'dia' ikut kedalam hukumanku… dia tidak salah!" ucap pria itu.

"Tidak! Hukumanmu tidak bisa diganti…" orang berambut hitam itu membalik halaman. "… hukumanmu sudah ditetapkan. Dan kalau adikmu, dia tidak ikut kedalam hukumanmu tapi itu sudah takdir." Lanjut orang berambut hitam itu.

Pria bermata merah itu mengacak surai merahnya. "Aaarrgghh, kalau kau bukan orang yang kusayangi mungkin kau sudah aku bunuh sekarang! sudah, aku mau pergi! percuma, aku memohon dan berdebat denganmu!" pria berambut merah itu meninggalkan ruangan bernuansa eropa.

"Haha… kau muridku yang baik." gumam orang itu sambil meminum teh yang ada dicangkir.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari Naruto berada ditempat ini, sang malaikatpun belum balik. Iris shappier itu mengikuti gerak-gerik Naruko yang sedang meringkuk sembari memegangi perutnya. "Naruko… " gumam Naruto. Entahlah, Naruto sudah sangat lelah menghadapi ini semua. Otaknya terlalu lelah mungkin, Sasuke pasti akan mengejeknya ketika melihat keadaan dirinya.

Teringat Sasuke membuatnya menjadi sedih. "Sasuke…" desah Naruto. Naruto mengusap wajahnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat akan keluarganya. "Kaa-chan, Tousan, Kyuu-nii pasti kalian khawatir… ha-ah sepertinya Kyuu-nii yang tidak khawatir… aku tahu itu." ucap Naruto dengan tatapan sendu. Yah~ Naruto sangat sedih karena Kyuubi tidak memperdulikannya dan sekarang ia menghilang entah kemana saat ia berumur 10 tahun.

Tiba-tiba saja suara membuyarkan lamunannya. "lapar…" ternyata suara parau Naruko. Teringat kata lapar Naruto mengernyit heran. "Bukannya aku sudah berada disini selama tiga hari lalu, kenapa aku tidak lapar?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Tiba-tiba saja ada yang menjawab. "Kau tidak akan lapar atau haus… karena, kau berada bukan diduniamu." Naruto menoleh mendapati Kyuubi yang sedang berjalan kearahnya. "Kyuubi-san?" seru Naruto.

"Hn?"

"Kau pergi kemana saja?" tanya Naruto.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Kyuubi ketus. "Oh ya! Apakah ada penyiksaan lagi terhadap Naruko?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn… sebaiknya nanti kau harus menutup matamu." Ucap Kyuubi mmbuat alis Naruto menyatu.

"kenapa?"

"Nanti kau tahu sendiri."

**TBC**

* * *

**Special thanks to:**

**L Namikaze , Berlian Cahyadi, Nanaki Kaizaki, dwidobechan, Chappy Siegrain Fernandes 09 , okushi, comcom chaan, Queen Rossaliana Luchie, catmoci, MisaMayMicha , PoeCien, SHEIREY (Nee-chan ku tercinta XD), yudha mutho.**

**replies reviews:**

**L Namikaze**:

oke udah dilanjut... Arigatou

**Berlian cahyadi:**Gomen... aku lupa buat ngasih tau inspiransinya, cz'a buru" sih ngepostnya. hehe*digampar. yo terimaksih

**Nanaki KaizakI : **Aku juga kasian ama Naruko.. tapi, yah mau gimana lagi itu sudah takdir. dan author nista inilah yang membuat takdirnya *dirasengan Naruko

**dwidobechan**: hoho benarkah kak ulang tahun pada tanggal itu. gomen ya... membuat tanggal lahirmu ternistakan. tapi tahunnyakan beda.. hehe.. udah dilanjut. makasih ya kak. ngomong" kakak kok jarang OL?

**Chappy Siegrain Fernandes 09**: aku mah cuman pernah baca ceritanya. emang ada yak beritanya?

**okushi**: iya kau terinspirasi banget. pastinya selamet :D, bentar dulu Naruto gila apa nggak yak? menurutmu gimana? iya Naruto kembali kok. thanks to riviews.

**comcom chaan**: emang sadis banget aku ajj baca ampe merinding. udah gitu hukumannya gak sebanding lagi am perbuatnannya. ck,ck,ck tidak bisa dipercaya. thanks ripieuna.. hehe

**Queen Rossaliana Luchie**: yaudah Naruto gak usah gila ajj yak... aku bingung naruto gila apa nggak.. maksih rivieuna nad dukungannya. ^.~

**catmoci:**nama cew'a klo gak salah furuta. iya kasian ampe ngesot" kekamar mandinya. yah kita liat ajj Naruto gila or gak. cz'a aku bingung Naruto gila or nggak. thanks riviewsnya.

**MisaMayMicha**: thanks kata kerennya and riviewsnya.

**PoeCien: **hmm yaudah menurutmu Naruto gila or nggak? thanks riviewsnya.

**SHEIREY:** huwaa nee-chan ku tercinta ngeriview ficku* Cium" nee-chan. hoho kata" 'ia' emang kebanyakan yak? gomen cz'a aku bingung mau pake kata apa *nyari dibuku kamus indo.  
**  
**  
okeh thanks buat nee-chan , baca lagi yoo...

**yudha mutho: **hoho emang 400 kali. sadis yak? XD

Kgak ada cz'a Naruto khan didimensi lain, udah gitu Narukopan kgak bisa ngeliat Naruto. nah gimana tuh buat lemonnya?

wew jangan dirape dongkan me baru dibawah umur XD

**Hohoho gomen ya kalau pendek dan gak ada lemonnya. Kalau orangnya banyak aku susah bikin lemonnya tapi kalau satu orang aku bisa. oh ya! Menurut kalian Naruto harus gila or nggak?**

**And aku berterima kasih sama kalian semua. dibaca lagi yoo... XD#plaak**

Mind Riviewsnya Minna-san!  



	3. Naruko mulai melihat

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto**

**Rating: M buat crime bukan lemon, ada sih entar lemonnya.**

**Genre: Crime, Hororr**

**Warning: TYPO, abal, AU, OOC, Crime, Dll.**

**Chara Main: Naruto, Naruko, Kyuubi dlll... cz'a masih dirahasiakan...XD**

* * *

**Naruto POV#**

Sudah beberapa jam pria-pria busuk itu tidak kembali. Naruko masih mengerang kelaparan, aku bingung harus berbuat apa. Kyuubi yang ada disampingku ini masih disini.

Aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka menampilkan seorang pria bernama pain. Aku sangat benci padanya!. kalau buku itu tidak membuat dinding pembatas ini mungkin aku akan langsung menghajarnya hingga tewas!.

"A-aku lapar … be-beri aku ma-makanan." Pinta Naruko sambil memegangi kaki Pain. "Hmm… kau lapar ya? baiklah akan kuberi kau makanan." Ucap Pain sambil menyeringai sedikit. Painpun pergi dan beberapa menit kemudian Pain datang membawa gelas transparans yang berisi cairan kuning dan sebuah kantong plastic yang aku tidak ketahui isinya.

" Kau bisa makan itu." Pain melempar kantong plastic itu dan menaruh gelas. Sepertinya Naruko yang sudah sangat kelaparan langsung membuka kantong plastic itu dan kulihat matanya melebar.

"Ke-kecoak?" tanya Naruko dengan memandang Pain tidak percaya. "Kenapa? kau tidak suka? Apa kau mau aku suapin?" tanya Pain sambil mengambil sebanyak-banyaknya kecoak dan langsung memasukannya kedalam mulut Naruko secara paksa.

Aku melihatnya sangat jijik dan binatang-binatang kotor itu masuk kedalam mulut Naruko. Naruko menangis dan memberontak.

"Habiskan kecoak itu!" bentak Pain sambil menendang perut Naruko. Tiba-tiba saja Naruko memuntahkan semua kecoak itu. lendir-lendir mengalir dari sudut bibir Naruko dan ada cairan kental berwarna kuning mengalir dibibirnya. Saat itu juga aku ingin muntah.

"Jangan dimuntahkan! Cepat makan lagi!" Pain menjabak rambut Naruko dan langsung memasukan kecoak itu lagi. Naruko menangis sejadi-jadinya, aku tak tega melihatnya.

Naruko melahap kecoak itu dengan terpaksa lalu setelah habis semua kecoak itu, Pain memberi Naruko gelas yang berisi cairan kuning kecoklatan itu. Kulihat Naruko mengambil gelas itu dan meminumnya sedikit namun, setelah itu ia memuntahkannya.

"A-air apa ini?" tanya Naruko pada Pain. Pain menyeringai dan menjawab. "Itu … air seni Hidan, Sayang !" Mataku melebar begitu juga Naruko. Arrrggh! Rasanya aku ingin muntah.

Lagi-lagi Pain memaksa , ia terus menuangkan cairan kotor itu kedalam mulut Naruko. Uhh … seharusnya tadi aku mengikuti saran Kyuubi.

aku lihat Naruko meminum air seni itu dan sesekali ia muntahkan namun, kalau ia muntahkan maka akan mendapatkan tendangan dari Pain.

Aku menoleh mendapati Kyuubi sedang memperhatikan diriku. Aku mengerutkan alis. "Kenapa?" tanya ku. Kulihat ia tersentak.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya sembari memalingkan mukanya. "Kyuubi-san, apa ada yang salah?" tanya ku lagi.

Dia tak menjawab. Keheningan mulai tercipta diantara kita, Pain masih menyiksa Naruko. Aku tidak tahan melihatnya. Penyiksaan itu berakhir dan diganti oleh penyiksaan lainnya yang lebih ekstream. Mungkin aku tidak akan menceritakan bagian ini.

**Naruto POV end#**

.

.

**Hari 11 (1 Desember 1988)'**

Hari kesebelas … berlarut-larut Naruko mendapatkan pukulan setiap jam, menit , maupun detik. Dia telah menerima pukulan keras dari kelima pria itu membuat wajah, tubuh, dan alat vital menjadi bengkak dan memar kebiru-biruan.

Naruko pernah dijadikan sarana untuk ditinju. Hingga membuatnya harus mengeluarkan darah dari tubuhnya. Diapun hanya bisa bernafas dengan mulut karena darah kering menyumbat hidungnya.

tulang rusuknya, usus, lambung, dan sebagainya mungkin telah hancur ketika dijatuhkan sebuah barbell yang beratnya 10 Kilogram. Yah, dikarenakan itu lambungnya menolak menerima makanan atau minuman.

diapun pernah mencoba kabur ketika dirumah besar itu sedang tidak ada siapa-siapa tapi, dewi fortuna sedang tidak berpihak padanya membuatnya ia harus terkena hukuman yaitu disundutkan dengan rokok dibagian tubuhnya maupun wajahnya.

luka bakarpun sebelumnya telah diterima tapi, kelima pria itu belum puas. Telapak kaki, betis, dilumuri oleh bensin dan dibakar.

sebuah botol beling ujungnya dimasukan keanusnya membuat robek, berdarah, dan sulit untuk buang air besar.

itulah penyiksaan yang diterima oleh Naruko pada kesebelas hari.'

Naruto yang kini telah berganti halaman menjatuhkan buku itu. Pandangannya tak percaya dengan apa yang dibacanya. Kyuubi dengan cepat menangkap buku itu.

"Biasakanlah ,Naruto. Percuma kau mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Kau tidak bisa menolongnya dan dia juga tidak akan merasakan akan ada yang akan menolongnya. Jadi, kau hanya harus membaca dan melihat apa yang akan terjadi." Ucap Kyuubi dengan tegas. Perlahan pandangan Naruto berubah menjadi sendu.

"Tapi, aku tidak tega dia perlakukan seperti itu. Kau tahu bukan? dia seorang WANITA! " bentak Naruto menatap tajam Kyuubi.

"Aku tahu, bocah! Aku tidak ingin kau terbayang-bayang oleh adegan ini setelah permainan buku itu selesai. Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi padamu saat ini akan berakhir? KAU AKAN GILA!" bentak Kyuubi juga tak kalah menatap tajam mata blue shappier itu.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, " Ya, aku tahu itu …" lirihnya. Kyuubi memandang sedih Naruto.

"tapi, aku lebih baik gila dari pada harus terbayang-bayang kejadian ini." Lanjutnya.

"Maka dari itu kau akan gila dengan ingatan itu. kau akan selalu dihantui oleh cerita buku ini. Menyiksa pikiranmu dan batinmu. Akupun bisa menghapus ingatanmu tapi, kau akan melupakan segalanya dari, keluarga mu, kekasihmu, teman-temanmu, dan dirimu, Apa kau mengerti?" kedua tangan Kyuubi memegang pundak Naruto. Namun, Naruto menyingkirkannya dengan pelan.

"Ya, aku mengerti." Gumam Naruto pelan. Kyuubi tersenyum lembut. "baiklah, Pain akan datang."

Naruto merubah posisi tubuhnya menghadap Naruko yang sedang tergeletak lemas. Tampak baju yang dipakainya compang-camping membuat sebagian tubuhnya terbuka dan menampilkan luka-luka yang sangat mengerikan. Nafasnya tersendat-sendat karena hanya bisa bernafas lewat mulut.

Pain datang bersama Garaa yang sedang membawa kantong plastik. Gaara mengeluarkan tali. "Cepat ikat." Perintah Pain. Gaara pun mengangguk dan langsung mengikat kedua tangan Naruto diatas kepalanya.

Pain mengambil sebuah bangku. Iapun menaikinya dan memerintahkan Gaara untuk mengangkat tubuh Naruko.

Tali yang masih terulur panjang diikatnya dilangit-langit membuat Naruko bergelantungan. Naruko hanya diam saja. Dia hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang akan dilakukan pria-pria bejat itu.

"Aku akan memanggil teman-teman," Ujar Gaara sambil keluar ruangan tersebut. Tak lama kemudian datanglah 'mereka'.

"Hmm? Kenapa dia digantung?" tanya Hidan melihat Naruko aneh.

"Pain, sebaiknya wanita ini dijual dari pada kita terus menyiksanya. Bukankah lebih enak mendapatkan uang?" tanya Kakuzu. Pain mendecih.

"Percuma kita jual. Wanita ini sudah tak layak menjadi barang jualan. Dia hanyalah sampah yang harus kita basmi." Ucap Pain memandang jijik Naruko. Hell, No! Naruko seperti itukan gara-gara mereka!, batin Naruto tidak terima.

"Hei, Pain! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Kata Hidan. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah seringaian muncul begitu saja dari bibir Pain. "Aku ingin memukul sesuatu." Ucap Pain.

'Buagh

"ARRGHH! UHUK … UHUK … !"

Pain memukul perut Naruko membuat Naruko harus mengeluarkan darah. Darah itu terciprat kemuka Hidan. "Fufufu … sepertinya ini menyenangkan." Ucap Hidan sambil menjilati darah Naruko yang ada disekitar mulutnya.

Hidan menendang bagian tubuh bertulang rusuk. Terdengar keras bahwa ada suara retakan dari tubuh Naruko.

"Aku pasti telah mematahkan 10 tulang rusuknya," ucapnya bangga sambil ketawa nista.

"Sekarang giliranku, karena kau tidak bisa dijual seperti apa yang dikatakan Pain maka aku akan meninju vital mu," kini Giliran Kakuzu.

Kakuzu meninju vagina Naruko yang terlapisi oleh selembar kain saja. Membuat ngilu disekitar daerah itu.

"AAAAA!"

kini Kakuzu menendang nya dengan kaki membuat Naruko harus merasakan enam kali lipat dari rasa sakit yang tadi.

"Kau tidak ikut, Gaara?" tanya Hidan yang melihat Gaara hanya sedang bersenderan ditembok.

"Tidak, aku hanya menonton saja." Ucap Gaara singkat.

"Kyuubi, dari awal aku membaca buku ini kenapa Gaara tidak pernah menyiksa? Yah, kuakuin aku pernah melihatnya dia menyiksa Naruko tapi, itupun sedang sendirian." Tanya Naruto.

"Aaa! Aku belum mengasih tahumu ya? hmm … dulu dia satu sekolah dengan Naruko. Dan dia menyukai Naruko." Ucap Kyuubi dengan dengusan geli.

"APA?! La-lalu, kenapa dia menyiksa Naruko jika dia menyukainya?" tanya Naruto dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Eto, dia cemburu melihat Naruko berciuman dengan kekasihnya." Lanjut Kyuubi dengan pandangan bosan kearah Gaara.

"Itu masuk akal tapi, itu juga tidak masuk akal!"

"yah~ bisa dibilang seperti itu tetapi, karena dia terlalu posesif terhadap Naruko dia jadi seperti itu."

"Begitu ya?" gumam Naruto memandang sedih Naruko.

Kembali keNaruko. Penyiksaan pun telah selesai membuat Naruko tidak sadarkan diri. nyawanya sudah diujung tanduk tapi, tuhan belum mengijinkan nyawa itu tercabut.

Gaara menaiki bangku dan memotong tali itu membuat Naruko jatuh. Dan terlebih parahnya wajah Narukolah yang duluan mengenai lantai membuat wajahnya sedikit berubah dan bengkak.

ketiga pria itu pun pergi disusul dengan Gaara.

"Maaf, Naruko … aku melakukan ini karena sangat mencintaimu." Gumam Gaara sambil menutup pintu.

Diujung sana Naruto mencak-mencak sendiri, "Apa yang dia barusan katakan? Dia melakukan ini karena Mencintainya? MENCINTAINYA? DIA GILA!" teriak Naruto kesal. Kyuubi hanya mendengus melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Kenapa orang itu tega menghancurkan orang yang dicintainya!" Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk Naruko. Tiba-tiba saja Kyuubi menghentikan suara Naruto. "Ssstt … diamlah! Coba kau perhatikan Naruko!" perintah Kyuubi.

Naruto memerhatikan Naruko lekat-lekat.

'DEG

Mata Naruto terbelalak ketika melihat Naruko mendongakan wajah kearah mereka. Tangannya yang terasa lemas tak berdaya dengan sedikit kekuatan dia mengangkat tangannya dengan perlahan. Bibirnya yang sudah bengkak seperti mengucapkan sesuatu dan Naruto mendengarnya.

"To-tolong … A-aku … ugh!"

Narukopun tidak sadarkan diri. Naruto dan Kyuubi tampak terkejut. Bagaimana dia bisa meminta pertolongan kearah mereka? Apakah itu hanya kebetulan? Atau sebagainya?.

"Kyuubi! A-apakah … dia berbicara kepada kita? Tapi, itu tidak mungkin bukan?" tanya Naruto berubi-tubi meminta penjelasan kepada Kyuubi.

"Urusai, bocah! Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia meminta pertolongan kepada kita!" bentak Kyuubi sembari menatap Naruko dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

Naruto terdiam … sembari memandangi Naruko dengan tatapan bingung.

'Naruko, apa kau meminta perolongan padaku?'

**TBC  
**

* * *

MINNA-SAN! LAMA TIDAK BERTEMU! *dikeroyok . wuaah sudah berbulan-bulan aku tidak meneruskannya dan baru sekarang aku meneruskannya *diceburin kekolam hiu.

makasih banget yang setia menunggu ini. padahal dulu aku gak mau nyelesaiin fic ini tapi, ketika periviews minta diterusin yaudah aku terusin. :)

oh ya perlu aku tegaskan disini. aku gak pernah bilang cerita ini akan membuat kamu merinding, buang angin*?*, sendawa, lempar hp, perut keknyangan*?*, Mules*?*, ngumpet dibalik udang*?*, atau sebagainya. so, kalau cerita ini gak menakutkan yah gak usah dibaca .:P. dan bikin sendiri aja sono kalau merasa bisa bikin cerita yang lebih WOW *esmosi dikit.

**Special thanks to:**

L Namikaze , Berlian Cahyadi, Nanaki Kaizaki, dwidobechan, Chappy Siegrain Fernandes 09 , okushi, comcom chaan, Queen Rossaliana Luchie, catmoci, MisaMayMicha , PoeCien, SHEIREY (Nee-chan ku tercinta XD), yudha mutho, yami levihan , Youra, .Micha007 , okushi, Two Brother Crazy Lady and Boy, nafi-shinigami malas log in, BlueDragon1728, Saki Michiru , Subaru Abe, lawliet uzumakie .

ne, semuanya gomen. aku gak bisa bales riviews kalian karena jari-jari Kana udah keriting gara-gara ngebenerin typo cerita lain -.-. so, makasih semuanya yang udah dukung Kana buat ngelanjutin cerita ini. mungkin disini kurang sadis. dan terkebih pula ini sudah mendekati chap final belum semi yoo.. xD.

intinya Kana sungguh berterimakasih pada periviews. :D. Sampai bertemu ditahun depan ^^/ *plaak. haha nggak bercanda maksudnya bertemu lagi diminggu depan ^^d

**MIND RNR MINNA-SAN!**


	4. Semua akan segera berakhir

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto**

Aridomiki 44 Days

**Rating: M buat crime bukan lemon, ada sih entar lemonnya.**

**Genre: Crime, Hororr**

**Warning: TYPO, abal, AU, OOC, Crime, Dll.**

**Chara Main: Naruto, Naruko, Kyuubi dlll... cz'a masih dirahasiakan...XD**

* * *

1 ...

2 ...

3 ...

Cukup. Naruto benar-benar sudah tidak tahan. Sudah 3 jam berlalu dan Naruko belum tersadar juga. Ia muak. Muak dengan rasa penasarannya yang selalu merayapi dirinya. Rasa penasaran untuk mengetahui Naruko melihatnya atau tidak.

Kami-sama ... Bangunkan lah dia supaya aku bisa mengetahui, dia bisa melihat ku atau tidak, batin Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat.

Manik blue sapphiernya tampak melirik kearah Kyuubi yang tampak menatap kosong kearah Naruko. Ha-ah ... Entahlah apa yang dipikirkannya.

Naruto terduduk sembari menyenderkan punggungnya ke tembok transparan itu. Tampak aliran listrik berwarna ungu kehitaman memercik keluar namun, tak di hiraukan oleh Naruto.

Naruto menghela napas lelah. Jari-jari tannya yang panjang itu tampak mengambil buku hitam -sialan- yang berada disampingnya.  
Naruto berpikir, melihat-lihat lebih detail buku ini mungkin, bisa menghilangkan rasa penatnya.

Tanpa ingin membacanya kembali -karena takut Naruko akan disiksa terulang lagi- Naruto hanya sekedar membolak-balikan halaman.

'Srek

'Srek

'Sre—

Jari Naruto yang digunakan untuk membolak-balikan halaman —tampak berhenti ketika melihat secarik benda berwarna putih polos yang diselipkan kesampul hitam itu.

Naruto yakin itu adalah sebuah foto -karena terlihat dari bahan dan bentuknya-. Rasa penasaran mulai menghampiri Naruto. Perlahan ... dia menyentuh ujung sisi foto yang terbalik itu dan—

'Grep!

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto menatap Kyuubi -yang terlihat samar- dengan tatapan tidak suka. Tangannya yang dicengkram Kyuubi tampak ditepisnya.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin melihatnya saja," ucap Naruto sambil menutup kembali buku itu.

"Aku tak boleh melihat foto itu?"

"Ya, mata mu akan terbakar jika, kau melihat foto itu." Jelas Kyuubi dengan nada datarnya, "Ada saatnya kau bisa melihat foto itu," Naruto tampak mengangguk mengerti walaupun masih ada rasa penasaran yang menggarayangi pikirannya.

"Kyuubi-san, kapan Naruko akan sadar?" Tanya Naruto sambil menatap kembali tubuh yang tak bisa dibilang normal lagi. Uhh ... Dengan tubuh yang dipenuhi lebam, bengkak disana-sini, darah yang selalu mengalir di area selangkangannya, dan luka bakar yang belum mengering sehingga mengeluarkan nanah, apa bisa dibilang normal?

Mungkin, pertama kali Naruko terlihat cantik. Sekarang? Hhh ...

"Entahlah, Sedari tadi pun aku sedang memikirkannya," jawab Kyuubi dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan ketika memandang Naruko.

Naruto tampak berdiri. Menatap Naruko. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum kecut melihat kondisi Naruko. Ada rasa bangga di hati Naruto terhadap gadis yang hampir menyerupai dirinya.

Siapa yang tidak bangga dengan gadis yang selalu disiksa dengan kesadisan yang lebih sadis bisa bertahan puluhan hari?

"Kau bangga pada dirinya?" Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kyuubi. Hhh ... Dia membaca pikiranku, pikir Naruto.

"Ya ... Sangat bangga. Sampai-sampai aku ingin menjadi kekasihnya. Betapa hebatnya bukan menjadi kekasih seorang gadis yang tak pernah kenal menyerah?" Naruto tersenyum tulus kearah Naruko yang masih memejamkan mata.

"Aaa ... Benarkah? Lalu ... Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?" Tanya Kyuubi sembari tersenyum sinis.

Naruto tersentak. Benar ... Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?

Naruto akan menjadi orang yang jahat jika langsung memutuskan hubungan 'terlarang' mereka secara sepihak. Tapi, Naruto juga sadar apa yang telah mereka 'jalin' itu sudah salah.

Naruto tersenyum tipis dan berkata, "Akan ku pikirkan nanti setelah semua ini selesai,"

Kyuubi tersenyum tulus walaupun tak bisa dilihat Naruto. Kyuubi yakin, orang yang ada disebelahnya ini akan memilih jalan yang benar.

"U-uhuk!"

Naruto membelalakan matanya ketika mendengar suara batuk yang berasal dari Naruko. Dengan mata yang berbinar ia segera berteriak kesenangan.

"Naruko! Naruko! Kau sudah bangun?! Apa kau bisa melihat ku?!" Tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar dan mengikuti gerak-gerik Naruko.

Hening ...

Tak ada sahutan dari Naruko. Naruto terdiam. Senyuman lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya tampak menghilang seperti ditiup angin.

"Ka-kau ... Bi-bisa melihat ku 'kan, Naruko?" Tanya Naruto dengan tatapan nanar.

Sekali lagi ... Hening ...

Naruko tampak tak menjawab. Naruko yang tampak ingin berposisi duduk malah kembali tersungkur dan mengerang kesakitan.

"Na-naruko ..." Lirih Naruto. Jadi ... apakah Naruko tak bisa melihatnya sekarang? Atau peristiwa itu hanyalah ilusi? Ah, tidak. Kyuubi juga melihatnya bukan?

"Sepertinya ... Dia tak bisa melihat lagi." Ucap Kyuubi membuat Naruto menatapnya.

"Kau benar," ucap Naruto menatap sendu Naruko yang masih berusaha untuk duduk.

Entah kenapa, seakan-akan tulang yang ada ditubuh Naruto terasa hancur hingga membuat Naruto terduduk lemas.

Tak bisakah dia melihat ku? Aku hanya ingin dia melihat ku. Itu saja, batin Naruto. Cairan bening tampak mengalir disudut matanya.

Ahh ... Buku itu. Memang mempermainkan dirinya.

Kyuubi yang melihat itu hanya bisa menampakan wajah sakit. Hatinya benar-benar merasa sakit yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau selesaikan cerita ini." Kyuubi menyerahkan buku bersampul hitam itu kearah Naruto namun, pandangan tak minat dilontarkan oleh Naruto.

"Bacalah, siapa tahu jika kau meneruskan akan ada 'keajaiban' lagi bukan?" Naruto yang mendengar ada kata 'keajaiban' dikalimat Kyuubi tampak menatap buku itu.

Dia menghapus air matanya dan perlahan mengambil buku -yang entah kapan diambil Kyuubi- yang ada ditangan Kyuubi.

'Srek

* * *

"Aarrrgh!" Naruko berteriak kesakitan ketika alkohol disiram kearah pahanya yang terluka bakar. Alkohol yang berkadar tinggi itu tampak terasa menyayat-nyayat kulitnya.

"Hahahaha! Rasa sakit ini ... Akan membuat mu terlena, sayang~" pemuda berambut merah bata itu tampak tertawa setan.

Naruko hanya bisa menangis kesakitan. Mengerang dan menjerit kembali ketika merasakan Alkohol tersiram diselakangannya.

Gaara menatap bengis kearah Naruko. dia membuang botol yang berisi cairan alkohol itu kesembarang arah.

Tangan kekarnya tampak mencengkram leher Naruko dengan keras. Dia mendekati wajahnya ke telinga Naruto. Seringaian iblis terpatri diwajah tampannya, "Aku tak akan seperti ini jika, kau tak berciuman di depan mata ku dengan lelaki keparat itu," bisiknya.

"A-apa ... Uhk! .. Ma-maksud mu ...?" Tanya Naruko dengan nafas tercekat karena saluran nafasnya ditekan oleh Gaara.

"Naru-chan ... Kau tak ingat aku? aku yang selalu ingin menjadi kekasih mu dan kau selalu menolak ku mentah-mentah hmm?" Tanpa membiarkan Naruko berbicara. Gaara meraup bibir Naruko dengan ganas. Dia melumatnya dengan keras dan menggigit bibir Naruko dengan keras sehingga robekan pun tercipta.

Saliva yang tercampur cairan pekat berwarna merah terasa di indra pengecapan Gaara. Dan hal itu membuat keiblisan Gaara semakin bangkit.

Gaara tampak merobek-robek baju - yang sebenarnya tak bisa dibilang baju- Naruko dan mebuangnya kesembarang arah. Tubuh 'cacat' terekspos. Dan mata jade Gaara melihat yang belum terlalu 'cacat' adalah payudara Naruko.

"Fufufu ... Menurut mu, mana yang harus ku 'seni' kan terlebih dahulu?" Tanya Gaara dengan seringaian setannya.

Naruko tampak menatap takut Gaara. Naruko tahu arti dari kata 'seni' yang ada dikalimat Gaara.

"Ja-jangan ..."

"Ah! Payudaramu? Baiklah." Naruko membulatkan matanya. Naruko menahan napas ketika tangan Gaara merayap di payudaranya.

Diremas-remasnya dengan kuat oleh Gaara. Gaara sangat menikmati payudara yang terbilang cukup besar ini. Aah ... Sayang sekali. Seandainya ... Naruko masih utuh pasti akan lebih nikmat.

Gaara menjilati puting berwarna coklat kemerahan itu. Luka dibagian puting Naruko terasa dilidah Gaara. Ini perbuatan teman-temannya dan dirinya.

"Ahk!" Naruko memekik kesakitan ketika puting kanannya digigit oleh Gaara dengan kuat. Nikmat? Hah~ ... Rasa nikmat pun sama sekali tak ada disana. Hanya kesakitan yang dia rasakan.

Merasa cukup dengan payudara kanan Naruko, kini lidah Gaara berpindah yang kekiri. Dia menjilat, menghisap dan menggigitnya dengan gairah yang sangat besar.

Gaara berhenti dari kegiatannya. Dia tampak merogoh saku celana jeans hitamnya dan mengeluarkan pisau lipat. Dia membuka pisau lipat itu sehingga pisau terlihat berkilat tajam.

"Ka-kau ... Ma-mau apa?" Tanya Naruko sembari memundurkan tubuh telanjangnya tetapi, pundaknya dicengkram oleh Gaara.

"Aaa ... Bukankah, kau memintaku untuk terlebih dahulu membuat 'seni' di payudara mu?" Tanya Gaara dengan seringaian lebarnya. Naruko menggeleng-geleng takut.

"Ssstth ... Diamlah. Akan ku mulai untuk mengukir 'seni' disana." Ucap Gaara sembari menahan pundak Naruko dan mencengkram nya erat. Dia mendekati pisau itu ke payudara Naruko dan menyayat-nyayat. Lenguhan kesakitan keluar dari bibir yang terluka parah dari Naruko.

Gaara tersenyum puas. Melihat seninya bertambah indah ketika darah muncul. Darah yang melengkapinya menjadi huruf kanji 'Ai' yang berarti 'Cinta'. Gaara membuat sayatan kanji di payudara kiri Naruko yang berarti 'Iblis'. Dan jika disatukan menjadi 'Cinta Iblis'.

Ya! Dua kata itu sangat cocok untuk Gaara. Karena cintanya adalah iblisnya.

"Nah, payudaramu terlihat cantik." Ucap Gaara tersenyum puas dan menatap Naruko yang menahan tangis.

"Kenapa? Bukan kah ini nikmat?" Tanya Gaara sambil membelai pipi yang lebam itu.

Isakan kecil keluar dari Naruko. "Hiks ... A-apa ... Sa ... Lah ku?" Tanya Naruko dengan tidak jelas namun, bisa dimengerti oleh Gaara.

"Pikirkanlah apa kesalahan mu, wanita jalang." Ucap Gaara dengan dingin. Mata jadenya tampak berkilat-kilat.

"Bu-bunuh aku ... Aku ... Aku su-sudah tak tahan ..." Perkataan Naruko membuat Gaara terdiam.

Menyerah?

"Hiks ... Bu-bunuh aku ..." Mohon Naruko dengan air mata mengalir deras. Dia lelah ... Benar-benar lelah mendapat siksaan yang tiada henti ini. Kenapa? Kenapa lelaki keparat itu tak langsung membunuhnya? Kenapa harus menyiksanya?!

"Hidup mu bukanlah berada ditanganku atau pun teman-temanku. Jadi, janganlah meminta kami untuk membunuhmu. Memintalah pada Kami-sama." Ucap Gaara sembari berdiri. Hasrat ingin menyiksa Naruko lebih jauh hilang begitu saja ketika Naruko memintanya untuk mengakhiri hidupnya.

"Aku pergi," Ucap Gaara sembari melangkahkan kakinya namun-

'Grep!

"Ku ... Uuhh ... Bu-bunuh aku!"

'Jduak!

Gaara menendang pelipis Naruko dengan keras sehingga kepala Naruko terbentur kelantai dengan keras. Darah mengalir dengan derasnya dipelipis Naruko, "Jangan menyentuh kaki ku," ucap Gaara dengan sengit.

Gaara menginjak-injak telapak Naruko dengan tak berperi-kemanusia-an. Apalagi dengan sepatu pantofel membuat kuku-kuku jari Naruko hampir ingin copot.

Suara jeritan kesakitan dari Naruko tampak tak terdengar lagi. Sepertinya wanita jalang itu pingsan.

Gaara menghela napas dan berhenti dari aktivitas 'injak-menginjak' nya tadi. Dia pun keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sementara itu ... Naruto memandang sengit pintu yang menghilangkan Gaara. Naruto menggeram kesal.

"Pria sialan!" Umpatnya sembari mengepalkan tangannya, "Dia benar-benar pria yang lebih hina dari hewan!" Lanjut Naruto merasa kesal dengan Gaara.

Apa-apaan pria itu! Mencintai Naruko tetapi malah menyiksanya! Itu benar-benar tak masuk akal!

"Huh, kau tak mengerti perasaannya." Ujaran Kyuubi membuat Naruto memandang sengit.

"Apa yang harus ku mengertikan dari perasaannya? Perasaan sakit hatinya? Cih! Itu terlalu berlebihan!" Ucap Naruto sambil mendengus kesal.

"Aku sakit hati dengan wanita yang ku pacari dulu saja tidak sampai begitu," lanjut Naruto.

"Aaa ... Memang tidak sampai begitu tapi, sampai kau harus menyimpang dari keseksualan mu itu." Ucap Kyuubi dengan nada mengejek. Wajah Naruto tampak memerah. Si-sial!, batin Naruto.

"Hahaha ... Kau itu. Jangan lah berucap sembarangan sebelum kau mengerti perasaannya terlebih dahulu." Ucap Kyuubi sembari tertawa renyah. Naruto hanya bisa menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hei! Tapi, nanti aku akan kembali normal kok'," elak Naruto. Ya, benar. Setelah semua ini selesai, Naruto akan meluruskan semuanya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," ucap Kyuubi.

'Wuussh!

Angin tampak berderu kencang melewati jendela yang terbuka. Naruto bisa merasakan dinginnya dari angin itu.

'Bulan desember ya?', batin Naruto ketika melihat bulan yang tercetak dibuku itu. Musim dingin, akan segera datang.

Dan ... Penyiksaan Naruko 'akan' segera berakhir.

Bersabarlah Naruko ... Kau akan terbang bebas yang seperti kau harapkan ... Dan kau akan meraih kebahagiaan mu disana ...

Naruto tersenyum lembut kearah Naruko yang sedang pingsan.

* * *

**'Hari 37 (27 Desember 1988) '**

37 hari berlalu. Naruko telah berjuang melawan sakit yang terus menghantam tubuhnya. Penderitaan yang hampir sederajat dengan Neraka terus diterima oleh Naruko. Dan Naruko hanya bisa pasrah. Pasrah dengan takdirnya.

Dan hari ini penyiksaannya semakin berat. Sebuah gunting berukuran sedang dimasukan kedalam lubang vagina Naruko oleh Pain. Gunting itu dilebarkan dan dirapatkan kembali membuat vagina Naruko terkoyak-koyak. Dan darah keluar dengan deras.

Naruko pun tak bisa mengeluarkan air seninya karena merasa nyeri yang luar biasa di Vaginanya.

Dan keesokan harinya, Pain tampak mengamuk tidak jelas. Dia melampiaskan amarahnya kearah Naruko dan memotong kaki Naruko dengan gergaji hingga putus.

Darah pun bercipratan kemana-mana. Dan, darah itu membuat Naruko harus merasakan mati rasa. Naruko pingsan dan tak bisa bangun selama 3 hari.

Dan saat itu, keuangan Akatsuki tampaknya sedang ada masalah sehingga, Kakuzu Si bendahara dari Akatsuki pun berpikir kalau didalam tubuh Naruko ada yang bisa dijual. Dan yeah ... Ginjal Naruko di ambil dan di jual dengan harga yang cukup tinggi.'

* * *

**Naruto POV **

Aku hanya bisa memejam kan mata ku erat ketika mendengar teriakan pilu Naruko. Tapi entah kenapa, mata ini sulit terpejam membuatku harus melihat Pain sedang memasukan gunting dengan paksa kearah Vagina Naruko.

"AAAAAKH!"

"HAHAHA! Nikmatilah permainan gunting itu, honey~" Pria brengsek berambut klimis itu berucap sembari membelai surai pirang Naruko yang kusam dan lepek akibat terkena darah.

Aku melihat Naruko yang sedang dikunci oleh keempat pria itu hanya bisa menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Mengeluarkan kesakitannya dari suara tangisannya.

'Set!

'Seet!

Pain tampak membuka dan merapatkan gunting itu. Suara decitan dari gunting itu membuat ku merasa ngilu. Di goyang-goyangnya gunting itu membuat Vagina Naruko robek dan kembali membuat darah Naruko lebih deras keluar.

Aku yang tidak merasakannya tampak tahu bahwa itu sangat sakit. Hei, mana ada orang yang tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya jika di perlakukan seperti itu?

"Naruko ..."

'Craassh!

"AAAKH!"

Vagina Naruko benar-benar terbuka lebar ketika Pain memaksa membuka gunting itu selebar-lebarnya. Tanpa melepas gunting itu, Pain kembali menusuk-nusukan gunting itu dengan kencang.

Pain tertawa iblis. Dan ketiga pria brengsek lainnya juga ikut tertawa. Uhk! Ingin sekali aku jahit mulut itu!

"Hahhh ... Aku rasa cukup," Pain berkata sembari mengeluarkan gunting yang sudah terlumuri oleh darah segar Naruko. benda bekas penyiksaan Naruko, pasti selalu di buangnya kesembarang arah.

Pain mencengkram dagu Naruko dan menatap intens wajah Naruko yang penuh luka dan lebam yang sekarang memucat dan berkeringat dingin. Aku tahu sekarang Naruko tak bisa bernafas dengan normal.

"Jika kau berani-beraninya menutup mata mu. Tak segan-segan aku menyuruh mu tidur di balkon dengan suhu dingin seperti ini." Ucap Pain ketika merasa Naruko akan memejamkan mata. Dan, Naruko pun tak jadi menutup mata. Bulir-bulir air mata kembali mengalir turun di sudut matanya.

"Pain, kita ada urusan lain. Kau harus cepat," Pria yang selalu bercadar itu mengingatkan sesuatu yang aku tidak ketahui kepada Pain.

Pain tampak mengangguk. Darah yang melumuri tangannya, dia hapus dengan kain-kain yang berserakan dilantai. Kain yang dulu menjadi seragam Naruko.

Mereka pun keluar meninggalkan Naruko yang sedang tersungkur tak berdaya.

Iris sapphier ku tampak menatap kedua bola mata Naruko yang terbuka lebar yang dihiasi dengan air mata kesakitan.

"Naruko ..." Aku berlutut. Telapak tanggan ku menyentuh dinding transparan ini.

"Bertahan lah ... ku mohon bertahan ..." Ucap ku dengan nada parau.

"Maafkan aku ... Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah padamu. Ku mohon maafkan aku yang telah membiarkan mu seperti ini." Aku menundukan kepalaku. Memejamkan mata ku ketika merasa dada ku terasa sesak.

Dada ku bertambah sesak mendengar tangisan Naruko semakin kencang. Menangis dan memukul-mukul lantai berwarna putih yang sekarang ternodai oleh darah dengan kuat.

"Hiks ... A-a-aku lelah! Aku LELAH! Kenapa Kau tidak mencabut nyawa ku sekarang?! Aku lelah ... Aku lelah ..." Aku melihat Naruko menangis tersedu-sedu. Aku mencengkram dada ku kuat-kuat. Menahan tangis yang ingin juga keluar dari mata ku.

Baru kali ini aku melihat Naruko berteriak seperti itu. Dan hal ini membuat ku sakit. Naruko benar-benar sudah tidak tahan.

Selang beberapa menit, ku lihat Naruko berhenti menangis dan memejamkan matanya. Sepertinya, darah yang sedari tadi mengalir membuat dirinya merasa ingin tidur.

aku juga memejamkan mataku dengan keringat dingin yang terus mengalir di pelipisku. Aku juga ingin tertidur dan tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Kyuubi.

* * *

'Brak!

Suara bantingan pintu tampak membuat mataku terbuka. Sinar yang menyilaukan membuat ku harus mengerjap-ngerjap mata agar aku bisa melihat dengan jelas.

Sudah pagi?

"Wanita sialan! Brengsek!" Aku langsung menatap kearah Naruko yang tampak juga terbangun. Disana ada Pain yang menatap penuh kebencian kearah Naruko dengan sebuah gergaji yang bergerigi runcing ditangannya.

Aku membelalakan mata kaget. Ja-jangan bilang ... Ini adalah scene Pain memotong kaki Naruko?!

Pain tampak menjambak rambut Naruko dengan kasar dan membenturkan kepala Naruko ke lantai beberapa kali.

"Sialan! Aaargh! Ini semua gara-gara mu! Dasar wanita sialan!" Pain bertambah semakin sadis membenturkan kepala Naruko kelantai. Naruko tampak berteriak kesakitan dan darah kembali mengalir dari kepalanya.

"Bisnis ku gagal! Dan kau harus membayarnya dengan kaki mu!" Ucap Pain sambil melepas jambakannya. Dia mencengkram paha Naruko. Dan menempelkan gergaji itu di atas paha Naruko dan-

'Gressk!

'Greessk!

"AAAAARRRGH!" Naruko berteriak kencang ketika merasa sakit yang luar biasa di bagian kakinya. Pain tampak semakin menggesek-gesekan gergajinya dengan ganas. Membuat paha itu terbelah dan menampakan daging-daging.

Tulang yang diselimuti daging-daging tampak mulai kelihatan. Aku menatapnya dengan ngeri.

Naruko tampak menggelinjangkan tubuhnya bak seperti orang kesetanan. Dia menghentak-hentakan kaki kirinya dengan keras karena merasakan sakit yang luar biasa.

"AAARRRGGH! HE-HENTIKAN!" Naruko berteriak sekeras-kerasnya namun, semakin Naruko berteriak Pain semakin beringas memotong paha Naruko.

"HAHAHA! Sedikit lagi!"

'Gresk!

'Greessk!

'CRAAASSH!

Darah segar tampak muncrat kewajah Pain ketika bagian paha hingga ujung kaki Naruko terputus dan terpisah dari tubuh Naruko.

Dan, saat itu juga Naruko langsung tak sadar kan diri dengan wajah yang sangat pucat seperti mayat.

Aku sendiri pun merasa nyawaku langsung terpisah dari tubuhku. Betapa syoknya diriku ketika melihat langsung adegan 'mutilasi' didepan mataku.

"Hahaha! Kau sudah mengganti rugi dengan kaki mu!" Ujar Pria sialan itu sembari menyeret kaki Naruko. Darah yang terus keluar dari paha yang terpotong itu tampak membuat jejak dilantai.

Pain pun tampak menghilang dibalik pintu itu dengan potongan kaki Naruko.

'Bruk!

Aku terduduk dengan lemas. Aku benar-benar syok'. Si-sial! Mutilasi itu memang sangat mengerikan! Apa lagi adegan itu di perlihat kan secara live!

Napas ku yang sedari tadi ku tahan segera ku melepasnya dan mengganti pasokan udara yang baru. Aku menyeka keringat dingin yang mengalir di pelipis ku. Sepertinya wajah ku pucat pasi.

"Hah ... Hah ... Si-sialan," umpat ku dengan nafas tersengal.

"Hei, sudah ku bilang kau harus membiasakan dirimu," Aku melirik Malaikat yang berada di samping ku dengan tajam.

"Mengatakannya memang mudah tetapi, di lakukannya sangat sulit!" Ucap ku tak terima.

"Ck, terserah kau sajalah." Kyuubi tampak mendengus.

Malas berbicara pada malaikat yang ada disamping ku, aku menatap Naruko yang tidak utuh lagi.

Darah tampak terus mengucur keluar. Hampir ingin membanjiri ruangan ini.

"Kyuubi-san, apakah tidak apa-apa jika darahnya terus keluar?" Tanya ku cemas.

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya. Dia masih tetap akan hidup." Jawaban yang terlontar membuatku malas pada malaikat satu ini.

"Hah ~" aku menghela napas lelah.

Tiga hari lagi ... Naruko akan bangun.

**Naruto POV END**

* * *

Satu, dua, tiga hari telah terlewati. Suhu udara semakin dingin tat kala jendela yang menjadi satu-satunya ventilasi udara sedikit terbuka.

Suara deru angin tampak terdengar diindra pendengaran kita yang membuktikan bahwa di luar sana musim dingin sedang ekstream.

Dan hal itu juga membuat Naruko yang masih tak sadar tampak tubuhnya membiru-biru. Wajah nya terlihat pucat, bibirnya kebiru-biruan, kaki kanannya yang telah tiada sudah berhenti mengeluarkan darah. Walaupun masih basah.

Darah sudah mengering dilantai menjadi es. Namun, darah tetaplah darah. Bau anyir tetap lah tercium.

Sementara itu, anggota Akatsuki tampaknya tidak datang keruangan ini selama dua hari penuh.

Sedangkan Naruto dan sang Malaikat kematian hanya memantau dari tembok transparan itu dan menanti kebangunan Naruko.

Naruto sudah tidak tidur 3 hari -semenjak kejadian itu. Dia takut jika tertidur dan terbangun akan melihat adegan mengerikan itu secara tiba-tiba lagi. Maka, dia pun memilih untuk tidak jalan-jalan ke dunia mimpi.

Dan selama tiga hari itu juga Naruto berharap ada keajaiban lagi. Memang Naruto masih mengharap kan itu karena dirinya ingin dilihat dan bisa berbicara dengan Naruko.

Jika harapannya terkabul, Naruto akan langsung meminta maaf pada Naruko.

Naruto menekuk lututnya dan memeluknya lalu menenyembunyikan kepalanya. Menunggu Naruko yang akan segera bangun.

Dan, ya. Suara lenguhan tampak terdengar. Naruto langsung mendongakan kepalanya melihat Naruko yang sedang merintih kesakitan.

"Ugh!" Naruko meringis kesakitan ketika merasa sakit di bagian pahanya.

Tiba-tiba saja, Naruko menangis. Menangis pelan ketika mengingat kejadian Pain memotong kakinya. Rasa sakit saat Pain menggergajinya itu masih terasa. Tercabik-cabik, ngilu, dan menyakitkan.

"Aaarrrgh ..." Dia tampak mengerang ketika dia mengeluarkan air seni yang tiba-tiba saja ingin keluar. Sakit ...

Ternyata koyakan dari gunting itu masih terasa.

"Huh, Ratu kita baru bangun rupanya," Tiba-tiba saja Hidan muncul bersama Gaara. Wajah bengis tampak sudah terhias di wajah Hidan sedangkan Gaara hanya berwajah datar.

"Khukhukhu ... Sekarang kau manusia berkaki satu," ejek Hidan ketika melihat kaki kanan Naruko yang telah tiada.

Hidan berjalan kearah Naruko dan berjongkok lalu, menyentuh luka potongan yang tidak sempurna itu dengan jari telunjuknya membuat Naruko harus mendesis kesakitan.

"Pain memang sadis." Gumam Hidan sambil menyeringai.

"Hei, kita disini bukan untuk mengurusi itu bukan?" Tanya Gaara.

"Ah~ kau benar," ucap Hidan sambil menyeringai, "Ne ... Naruko, karena kau selama tiga hari terus tertidur, Pain marah besar lho ..."

"Jadi, dia menyuruh kami untuk menghukum mu," ucap Hidan membuat Naruko langsung panik. Tidak! Naruko tak mau harus merasakan sakit lagi!

"Ja-jangan ... Ku mohon ... A-ampuni aku ..." Mohon Naruko.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa menolak perintah Pain." Ucap Hidan dengan tampang merasa bersalah. Naruko hanya bisa menahan napas.

"Gaara, menurut mu kita harus memberi hukuman apa padanya?" Tanya Hidan kepada Gaara. Gaara tampak merogoh saku jaket yang ia kenakan dan melempar barang berbentuk kotak kecil itu ke Hidan -dan tentunya di terima, "Bakar kelopak matanya," jawab Gaara membuat Naruko harus membulatkan matanya.

"TIDAAK!" Naruto tampak berteriak ketika mendengar jawaban Gaara. Tidak! Itu tidak boleh terjadi! Jika dia membakar kelopak matanya maka ...

Naruko akan buta.

Dan, dia tak bisa melihatnya ...

Hidan menyeringai senang, "Aaa ... kelopak mata yang di hiasi dengan bulu lentik seperti ini akan jadi apa ya jika aku membakarnya?"

Tangan Hidan yang telah berisi kotak korek' tampak mengeluarkan sebatang kayu kecil dengan diujungnya berwarna coklat.

'Crek

'Crekk

Kobaran api kecil tampak muncul ketika Hidan menggesek-gesekan ujung kayu itu disisi bungkus korek' itu. Naruko menatap hororr api itu.

"Jangan takut. Aku akan melakukannya pelan-pelan," ujar Hidan, "Gaara, bisakah kau pegang kepalanya?" Tanya Hidan kepada Gaara. Tanpa mengangguk atau pun memberi jawaban, Gaara langsung memegang kepala Naruko dan Naruko langsung berontak.

"Tidak! Ku mohon! Ja-jangan!" Jerit Naruko sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya erat.

"Diamlah. semakin kau bergerak maka, korek api ini akan membakar wajah mu." Ucap Hidan. Hidan mendekatkan korek api itu secara perlahan kearah kelopak mata kiri Naruko menimbul kan sensasi panas yang luar biasa.

"Aaarrgh! Panaaas!" Teriak Naruko ketika bulu matanya mencair oleh api kecil itu.

Bulu mata kanannya pun juga menjadi korban. Kulit kelopak matanya tampak melepuh dan mencoklat akibat tersentuh jilatan api kecil itu. Bau asap yang nikmat tampak sudah tercium.

"UAAARGH! PANAAAS!" Naruko kembali teriak ketika Hidan benar-benar langsung membakar kedua kelopak matanya. Api itu tampak menari-nari diatas kelopak mata itu.

lendir-lendir dari daging tampak keluar. Darah pun turut keluar untuk memadamkan api itu. Dan yeah, sekejap apu itu perlahan menghilang dan meninggalkan asap beraroma daging matang.

Hidan tertawa keras. Dia membuang batang kecil yang mulai menciut karena api.

"Gaara, matanya semakin bagus." Ujar Hidan sembari mengamati kedua kelopak mata yang tadi dia bakar. Kelopak mata yang menjadi hitam kecoklatan, melepuh dan berair berwarna darah. Sa-sangat mengerikan ...

Naruko tampak tak bisa membuka matanya. Dia semakin kesakitan jika melakukan itu.

Sementara Naruto hanya bisa menatap tak percaya dengan kedua bola mata terbelalak dan mulut yang terbuka.

* * *

Kyuubi hanya bisa menghela napas melihat Naruto yang jadi pendiam. Naruto tak banyak bicara setelah kejadian dimana kelopak mata Naruko dibakar.

Tatapannya pun menjadi kosong. Seakan-akan arwahnya telah meninggalkan tubuhnya.

Yeah ... Kyuubi tahu. Naruto sudah hilang harapan. Harapan Naruko bisa melihat Naruto.

Ada rasa ingin membantunya. Tapi, apa yang dia bisa? Dia sebagai malaikat tak boleh melakukan apapun yang belum mendapat ijin dari atasannya.

Dia disini hanya bisa menjadi panduan untuk Naruto menjalankan cerita ini. Dia tak berhak membantu Naruto.

"Kyuubi-san," iris ruby menyala itu tampak menggerling kearah Naruto yang masih setia duduk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya.

"Hn?"

"Aku tidak kuat lagi," Hati Kyuubi teriris mendengar lirihan Naruto yang begitu menyakitkan.

"Aku sungguh tidak kuat ... Aku ingin ini semua berakhir," Kyuubi menatap sendu Naruto. Dia juga ingin semua ini berakhir.

"Tidak tahu kah kau bahwa aku sangat kesakitan disini," Aku tahu itu, Naruto, batin Kyuubi miris.

"Aku memang tidak sakit difisik tapi, jiwa ku tersiksa. aku merasa, aku tak punya salah. Tapi, kenapa Kami-sama begitu kejam kepada ku ya?" Kyuubi hanya bisa terdiam. Membiarkan Naruto mencurahkan isi hatinya.

"Dan buku itu selalu membuat ku pupus harapan. Dia selalu mempermainkan diriku. Dia membuat ku selalu berharap,"

"..."

"Aku muak dengan ini semua. Aku lelah dengan ini semua. Aku tidak kuat lagi ... Aku tidak kuat dengan semua ini! A-aku tidak kuat ... Hiks ... Aku tidak kuat ..." Kyuubi hanya mampu memejamkan mata erat mendengar tangisan Naruto yang pecah. Dadanya terasa dihantam oleh benda yang cukup keras sehingga sangat sakit. sakit sekali ... Sampai-sampai Kyuubi merasa sesak.

Malam yang sedang berhujan salju dengan di temani bulan kali ini menjadi saksi atas menangisnya sang Malaikat dan pemuda pirang itu.

Biarkan ... Biarkan lah Malaikat dan pemuda itu menangis malam ini.  
Meluapkan kesakitan yang mereka rasakan.

* * *

**'40 Hari (31 Desember 1988)'**

Hari ini bisa di bilang hari keberuntungan Naruko karena pemuda-pemuda yang menyiksanya meliburkan diri untuk menyiksanya.

Tapi, Naruko tetap merasa sakit. Sakit mengingat tahun baru akan tiba. Dan tahun baru kali ini dia rayakan sendiri. Tidak seperti tahun baru yang lalu. Dia merayakannya bersama keluarganya dengan canda tawa bahagia sembari melihat kembang api menghiasi langit kelam yang ditaburi bintang-bintang.

Tapi, sekarang. Dia hanya bisa mendengar suara ledakan kembang api dari balkon. Melihatnya pun tak bisa karena matanya belum bisa terbuka.

Dia hanya bisa tersenyum miris dan berharap di tahun kedepannya tak akan ada wanita yang bertakdir sama dengannya.'

* * *

Pukul 22:50. Itulah yang dilihat Naruto ketika melirik kearah jam dinding.

"Sepuluh menit lagi akan tahun baru," gumam Naruto sembari menempelkan dahinya ke dinding transparan itu. Blue sapphiernya memandang Naruko yang sedang duduk bersender ketembok dengan sehelai kain menutupi dirinya.

Senyum tipis terukir di wajah tampan manisnya itu. Perkataanya yang kemarin, dia sudah berpikir bahwa dia berkata seperti itu tak akan ada gunanya. Mungkin karena terlalu tertekan dia berkata seperti itu.

Dia tahu, pengharapannya itu hanya sia-sia. Dan Naruto pun tak akan berharap Naruko bisa melihat atau pun berbicara padanya lagi. Cukup dengan hari kematian Naruko yang sebentar lagi akan datang membuat Naruto bahagia.

Ini semua akan segera berakhir. Naruko akan hidup bahagia si sana dan Naruto akan menjalani kehidupannya dengan bahagia nanti sampai ajal menjemputnya.

Dan, nanti para penjahat itu akan menerima hukumannya. Itu akan membuat Naruto bertambah bahagia.

"Kyuubi-san, bisakah kau membuka pintu balkon itu untuk Naruko? Aku ingin dia mendengar letusan kembang api." Pinta Naruto pada Kyuubi yang berada disampingnya.

"Hn, kita juga akan berpindah setting kesana." Jawab Kyuubi. Naruto tampak tersenyum lebar. Tumben sekali malaikat ini mau menuruti permohonannya.

'Tik!

Kyuubi tampak menjentikan jari dan seketika Naruto merasa tempatnya berputar dan membuatnya pusing. Putaran itu berhenti dan Naruto menyadari dirinya sudah berada di balkon yang terhiasi tumpukan salju yang sedikit.

'Krieett

Pintu balkon itu terbuka membuat Naruko menoleh. Hawa dingin tampak dirasakan oleh Naruko. Naruko mengernyitkan alis.

"Siapa yang membuka pintu?" Gumamnya dengan suara kecil. Dia tampak menyeret tubuhnya pelan kearah pintu balkon yang tak berada jauh darinya dengan bantuan dari angin sebagai penunjuk arahnya.

Luka di kakinya yang habis terpotong itu nampaknya sudah membaikan walaupun masih terasa sakit.

Naruto tampak tersenyum kecil melihat Naruko kearahnya. 'Cepatlah, Naruko. Tahun baru akan segera di mulai."

Kyuubi yang sedang bersender pada pagar tampak menghitung 1 hingga 10 di dalam hatinya.

'Satu'

Naruko tampak hampir sampai.

'Dua'

Naruko tampak sudah sampai di balkon.

'Tiga'

Dia berhenti di tengah-tengah balkon dan memegang pagar pembatas itu.

'Empat'

Angin berhembus kencang membuat helaian pirang itu berkibar-kibar.

'Lima'

Naruto tampak sangat bahagia kali ini melihat Naruko dari samping dan sangat dekat. Hampir 1 centimeter jarak wajah mereka.

'Enam'

Naruko menempelkan dahinya di jari-jari pagar itu. Dia merasa angin membuat dirinya seakan-akan sudah terbebas.

'Tujuh'

Naruko tersenyum pahit tat kala mengingat keluarganya yang ia cintai.

'Delapan'

"Bagaimana kabar kalian, Ayah, Ibu, Menma-Nii?" Naruto tersenyum miris ketika mendengar lirihan Naruko.

'Sembilan'

"Apakah kalian khawatir denganku? Ku harap kalian tidak khawatir karena aku disini baik-baik saja." Naruto tertohok mendengar kalimat Naruko dan melihat senyum Naruko yang tampak tulus.

'Sepuluh'

'Jduar! 'Jduaaar! 'Jduaar!

Naruko tampak mendongakan kepalanya dengan wajah kebingungan ketika mendengar suara ledakan dari atas.

"Suara kembang api? Apakah ... Ini sudah tahun baru?" Tanyanya. Naruko tampak tersenyum pahit ketika sudah menyadari dia di siksa sudah sampai sebulan lebih. Jadi, tak heran jika dia menyadari sudah tahun baru walaupun dia tak bisa melihat kembang api yang selalu menjadi simbol tahun baru.

Tiba-tiba saja, setetes air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya, "Tahun baru ini ... Terasa sepi dan menyakitkan. Kami-sama sepertinya ingin mentakdirkan ku seperti itu." Ujar Naruko tanpa isakan.

"Tahun baru yang lalu ... Aku tertawa riang sambil makan barbeque dengan Menma-niisan. Bermain kembang api dan bermohon bersama-sama untuk tahun depan menjadi yang lebih baik. Tapi, sekarang aku hanya sendirian dan hanya ditemani oleh rasa sakit yang terus menumpuk di tubuhku. Menyedihkan ya?"

"Tidak, Naruko. Kau tidak sendirian. Ada aku dan Kyuubi-san disini." Ucap Naruto dengan tatapan lembut. Jari-jari tan panjangnya tampak menyentuh dinding transparan itu seolah-olah menyentuh pipi Naruko.

"Aku berharap. Berharap di tahun kedepan dan seterusnya tidak ada yang bernasib sama dengan ku. Semoga Kau mengabulkan permohonan ku yang sederhana ini, Kami-sama." Ucap Naruko sambil mengukir senyum tulus. Matanya yang tertutup tampak seperti melihat langit yang di hiasi warna-warni sang kembang api.

"Selamat tahun baru, Keluargaku."

"Selamat tahun baru, Naruko."

"Selamat tahun baru juga ..."

"...?!"

* * *

**TBC **

Gila! SAYA GILA KETIKA MENERUSKAN FIC INI! *dihajar reader

Hiks ... maaf saya baru kembali update setelah sekian bulan-bulan kgak update padahal waktu itu bilangnya sampe berjumpa minggu depan T3T

Saya sangat berterima kasih kepada semua reader dan yang paling utama adalah Adjy (lupa nama panjangnya). Yang telah mengingatkan saya pada fic yang bikin saya strezz ini... -3-

Kalian tahu? Fic ini benar-benar membuat otak saya keluar asap xp

Dan kalian harus membaca tulisan yang saya bold ini.

**'Chap ini rada membosankan karena kebanyakan gorenya yang nggak bisa dibilang gore' **

Jika da yang setuju dengan pendapat saya yang diatas bilang yak di riview.

Menurutku chap ini benar-benar membosankan karena aku buat gorenya kebanyakan. Dan gorenya juga gak kerasa kayanya -_-

Pokoknya saya benar-benar berterimakasih kepada semuanya!

Dan sampai bertemu di chap final! Saya gak janji ya! Seminggu lebih saya akan update karena chap final oke!

Sampai bertemu di seminggu depan, depannya lebih lagi! XD

**Mind RnR Minna-san!**


End file.
